Reminiscencia
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: hola, este es mi primer fic, espero que sean amables. No soy muy buena con los resumenes, asi que solo escribire eso: Sasuke: doncel con un hijo, soltero, fue violado cuando tenia 17. Naruto: padre del niño. ¿que pasara con estos personajes? NARUSASU


**Hola, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, salvo la historia. Yo solo los uso sin ningún fin más que el de entretener.**

**Sumary: no soy buena con eso, así que este es:**

**Sasuke: doncel con un hijo, soltero, fue violado cuando tenía 17.**

**Naruto: padre del niño.**

**¿Que pasara con esos personajes**?

La habitación que permanecía en la oscuridad se abrió, la tenue luz del pasillo ilumino un poco la oscura pieza.

Un niño pequeño abrió la puerta, su cabeza se asomaba a penas.

-Mami, tengo que ir a la escuela.

El vuelto en el que dormía la "mami" del pequeño se removió un poco.

El niño tomo valor, aun asustado de la oscuridad, adentrándose en la pieza de su mami, se acerco a las cortinas y las abrió de par en par para que el sol iluminara la habitación.

Después corrió a la cama de su madre y brinco sobre esta.

-¡Mami despierta!

El vuelto en la cama se removió mas hasta que por fin despertó, agarro al pequeño de seis años y lo metió bajo las cobijas donde beso sus mejillas y le hizo cosquillas hasta que el niño pidió clemencia.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ve con tu tío, me daré un baño y bajo en seguida.

-Si mami –dijo el niño moreno y le dio un beso a su mami antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

La mami se desperezo y entro al baño de su cuarto. Al entrar se miro en el espejo, a pesar de que tenía ya 23 años aun tenía un aspecto demasiado juvenil, su cabello era negro con reflejos azules, sus ojos eran como dos posos oscuros y profundos, su piel era pálida como la nieve. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo se metió a la ducha. Unos minutos después ya estaba arreglado con su traje de oficina, listo para llevar a su pequeño al trabajo.

Camino por el pasillo hasta el comedor donde vio a su pequeño y a sus sobrinos desayunar.

-No, la princesa pierda ante la hechicera –dijo el pequeño de seis, el niño era el vivo retrato de su padre, a excepción de sus ojos, eran un azul muy bonito, como el mar.

-Mentiras –dijo la única niña de la mesa- la princesa Aestra es más fuerte, tiene la espada de ying.

-No –dijo el pequeño- te equivocas Ariasu-nee, la hechicera tiene la varita de Hécate y le gana a todos.

-¡Mentiras baka Yuma!

Yuma saca la lengua a la niña pelinegra de vivos ojos rojos.

-Basta ambos –dice Hayato, el hermano mayor de Ariasu, Ariasu tenía ocho y Hayato once, además Hayato tenía ojos rojos igual que su hermana, pero su cabello era más azul oscuro.

-¿De nuevo por ver quién de las dos protagonistas gana el torneo de Kendra? –pregunto el moreno divertido.

-¡tío Sasu!

-¡Mami!

Yuma corrió y abrazo a su "mami", el vicepresidente de la corporación Sharingan siendo tan joven. Uchiha Sasuke era su nombre, y era el primer doncel que daba la familia.

Sasuke se sirvió una taza de café negro y se sentó con su hijo y sus dos sobrinos.

-¿Dónde está Itachi?

-Papá fue a la empresa temprano y mamá fue a comprar algo a la tienda –dijo Hayato con solemnidad.

-Ya veo, entonces espero que estén listos, los llevare yo a la escuela.

-¡Sí! –dijo Ariasu feliz.

Sasuke vio de nuevo a sus sobrinos, Ariasu era el vivo retrato de Itachi solo que en femenino, pero tenía un comportamiento muy extrovertido y era muy ruidosa, justo como su madre, por otro lado Hayato se parecía más a su madre, pero su comportamiento era igual al de su hermano.

Entonces vio de nuevo a su pequeño Yuma, Yuma se parecía demasiado a él, y eso lo agradecía, pero sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los del bastardo que era su "padre".

No queriendo recordar cosas incomodas termino el desayuno y apuro a los niños para después llevarlos a la escuela.

Se despidió muy afectivamente de su hijo, Yuma lo era todo para él, desde que ese maldito lo había violado…

_Fue cuando tenía 16 años que lo conoció, recién se mudaban a Konoha él y su familia, era el tipo más atractivo que había visto –aparte de su hermano-, era alto, rubio, y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, piel bronceada… en fin, el sueño de cualquier chica o doncel. Y tal como suponía, lo era, ese chico era de los más populares del instituto, fácil cambiaba de novia o novio en semanas, depende que tanto le "entretuviera" su pareja, y parecía que a las chicas no les importaba y menos a los donceles._

_Dos meses después de haber entrado al instituto y de llevar su amor en secreto pasó una especie de milagro para él, Sasuke se había quedado hasta tarde con una chica a hacer un proyecto para un profesor, justo cuando salía se encontró con unos brabucones con cara de violadores, obviamente la intención estaba clara pues Sasuke no era en absoluto nada feo, era un doncel bastante hermoso, pero por mas doncel que fuera no dejaría que esos tipos hicieran lo que le viniera en gana con él, trato de luchar justo como su amiga Yuki le había enseñado, un ataque en los bajos, cabezazos, patadas y demás, pero esos tipos eran unos gorilas con apariencia casi humana, eran muy fuertes, el líder –al que previamente había pateado en los bajos- le dio una bofetada que lo aturdió y lo llevo al suelo, aprovechando su aturdimiento se subió sobre él para restringir sus movimiento, siempre ayudado por sus compinches, le sacaron el saco del instituto, y le abrieron la camiseta, el forcejeaba desesperado, y cuando vio que empezaban a desabrocharle el pantalón se trago su orgullo y grito, pidió auxilio… y alguien lo escucho, una pelota de baloncesto se estrello con demasiada fuerza sobre la cabeza del líder gorilon, captando la atención de los cuatro gamberros, y para sorpresa de los cinco era Naruto, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y de futbol americano._

_ -Que fuertes son ustedes –decía con burla- someter a un pequeño e indefenso doncel entre cuatro mamarrachos, pero no los culpo, si yo también luciera así… -y dejo la frase inconclusa._

_ -No te metas en esto Namikaze, nos vale que tu abuela sea la directora. –dijo uno de ellos con una voz muy tosca_

_ -Vete a tu casa o a donde vayas a "usar" a tu parejita, es lo que haces ¿no Namikaze?_

_El rubio solo frunció el ceño un poco y sonrió divertido._

_ -Tienen razón, pero ¿qué creen?, eh decidido que ese lindo doncel será mi "parejita" –expecto con burla, y el corazón de Sasuke latió desenfrenado, el ya se había retirado un poco, lo suficiente para huir si se tornaba fea la situación, pero lo bastante cerca para ver a su rubio amor, se había acomodado un poco la camiseta, pero de la impresión no la abotonaba, aun no creía que su amado estuviera ahí salvándolo de esos brabucones._

_ -Suela Namikaze, no te creas el rey del mundo solo porque tu padre sea el dueño de las compañías Rasengan –dijo otro de ellos con odio._

_ -Ja, ja, ja, ja, no me creo el rey del mundo por eso, pero no tengo por qué gastar más palabras en ustedes, les diré algo, discúlpense con Sasuke-kun –Sasuke paso saliva fuertemente y su corazón latía mas rápido sonrojándoles las mejillas, Naruto, el Naruto del que estaba enamorado, ese "suelo" de varón sabia su nombre… aunque en retrospectiva no era algo tan increíble- y luego se van y todos felices._

_ -Pues yo creo que no, esta vez no están ni Gaara ni tu bola de idiotas que tienes por sequito –dijo líder burlón- ¿Qué podrás hacer tu solo? ¡A él! –dio la orden._

_ -¡Naruto! –grito Sasuke al ver como los cuatro fortachones iban tras de él, Naruto era fuerte, peo esos tipos parecían que se inyectaban esteroides, eran muy altos y musculosos. Cerró sus ojos y los cubrió con sus manos, no deseaba ver lo que parecía, y luego el sonido de golpes secos y quejidos interrumpieron en silencio que reinaba la noche. Los abrió un momento solo para ver que tres de los cuatro ya besaban el piso, Naruto peleaba con el líder, el cual tenía un tubo, pero Naruto lo esquivaba muy fácil, cuando el otro alzo el tubo sobre su cabeza para asestar un golpe mortal el rubio de un rapidísimo puñetazo en el estomago lo obligo a tirar en tubo, mientras se agachaba agarrándose el estomago Naruto le dio una patada tan fuerte que lo noqueo antes de que su cabeza se estrellará al piso._

_Sasuke vio impresionado como esos cuatro gorilas habían acabado besando el piso en muy poco tiempo, Naruto era muy fuerte._

_Naruto se le acerco, Sasuke se tenso un poco cuando el rubio deposito su mano en la nívea mejilla, dando una sutil y suave caricia._

_ -¿estás bien, Sasuke?_

_El moreno se sonrojo y solo asintió._

_ -Espero que esos idiotas no te hayan hecho pasar un mal momento, ¿o sí?_

_Sasuke dudo si decirle algo, por las pintas que tenia se notaba fácilmente que no habían venido a escoltarlo a casa, pero se sentía incapaz de decírselo a Naruto, y eso le molestaba un poco, la actitud tan cohibida que adoptaba cuando ese dobe se le acercaba._

_ -Gra-gracias por salvarme._

_ -No hay problema –dijo el rubio sin detener las caricias en su rostro- no podría permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que una flor tan bella sea despojada de sus pétalos por semejantes esperpentos._

_Pronto el rostro de Sasuke se asemejaba al tomate, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, su labio inferior temblaba y antes de decir algo Namikaze Naruto, el chico que le gustaba le dio su primer beso…_

Sasuke ya había llegado a su oficina, trabajaba junto a su hermano –el presidente de la compañía-, SharinganCompany era una de las más importantes agencias de talento el mundo entero, con más de un millón de personas en el mundo que día a día hacían audiciones para ser estrellas.

Sasuke llego y saludo a su hermano, tras quedar embarazado de Yuma, Itachi fue el único que le dio su apoyo incondicional.

-Buenos días nii-san.

-Vaya, "nii-san" –dijo apartando la vista de sus documentos- ¿Por qué de buen humor? ¿Es por lo de Sabaku? –dijo con algo de burla.

Sasuke se sonrojo – nada que ver baka, Gaara-san es solo un cliente, estoy feliz por Yuma, al fin se ha hecho de amigos –dijo sonriente.

-¿Ah si? –dijo Itachi también entusiasmado.

Yuma era muy tímido, no congeniaba fácil con los demás, por eso no se acercaba a la gente, prefería leer, y por eso los demás niños usualmente lo evitaban.

-Sí, aun no se sus nombres, pero es una niña rubia y otra morena y un par de niños gemelos.

-Que bien, pronto podrás hacerle una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños –dijo Itachi entusiasmado por su sobrino.

Sasuke asintió- en fin, cambiando de tema, toma –le dio unos documentos- son los talentos propuestos por Kirigakure.

-Ya veo, bien, entonces mándale un mensaje a Sasori, dile que vuele para allá y vea si es lo que necesitamos.

-OK.

Y así pasó el día tranquilamente, hasta que a punto de irse apareció su secretaria por la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun.

-¿Qua pasa Sakura?

-Yahiko-san envió al chico del país del fuego, está abajo esperando.

-Vale, lo revisaré antes de irme.

Así, Sasuke bajo junto a su secretaria a ver al chico nuevo, según Yahiko era pariente de Nagato y era uno de los mejores cantantes que jamás había escuchado. Pero eso lo juzgaba un miembro de Akatsuki, que eran los líderes de la compañía, de los cuales, tanto Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Yahiko y Nagato eran miembros, junto con otras cinco personas.

Llegaron al estudio donde estaba Yahiko hablando cómodamente con Obito, tío de Sasuke y Nagato.

-¿y el talento? –pregunto Sakura.

-¿eh? Ah, Naruto-kun salió a atender una llamada–respondió Yahiko.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo, Naruto, hace años que no escuchaba ese nombre, pero no, no era posible que fuera _ese_Naruto, _ese_ Naruto no tenía necesidad de trabajar, su padre era líder de una importante empresa, puesto que RasenganCorp no era absolutamente cualquier cosa, era una importante empresa financiera, su único heredero definitivamente no querría entrar a una empresa de talento. Pero no se convencía, empezó a hiperventilar.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-¿Sasu?

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿necesitas aire?

Preguntaron las personas a su alrededor, Sasuke abrió la puerta después de un leve asentimiento, y del otro lado estaban unos sorprendidos ojos azules que no veía desde hace seis años…

-¿Sasuke…?

**Gracias por leer, espero les gustara, dejen comentarios, dudas sugerencias o lo que gusten.**


End file.
